His Butler, Modern
by LittleRedButterfly
Summary: "The sound of your heart belongs to me. Your fear. Your pain. Your hate...I am yours as you are mine. A deal is a deal. And this is one hell of a deal. So tell me Your Majesty, do you think I am so white now?"


Authors note: Uhm, so yeah this is a new Kuroshit. Fanfic. I got the idea from a weird dream I had the other night. Yes the previous cast will be mentioned and maybe pop in here and there. But this is set to be a modern day idea so things have changed since our favorite pairs were around.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters in it. These characters I do own kinda sorta...its hard to explain.

* * *

It had been just a year ago when the White manor seemed to vanish over night. It was said that all of the life just simply left. But that would be lying just so you know. I remember running for my life. Turning sharp corners and nearly falling down stairs. The terror I felt was very much real.

A twisted slip of fate landed me in the basement, huddled in a corner as I hid from my parent's murders. Father had just recently bought out a bakery company here in jolly old England. I don't care to remember the name and honestly who would want to try when one is hiding from their own expiration.

The blood. I could smell it hanging in the air as my parents bodies cooled upstairs. It was thick and made me gag. From where I was, I could feel the walls rumbling as the heavy feet of strangers, murderers, scrambled trying to find me.

"Find the bastard child!" Covering up my ears to try and block out the lies. It was true after all. I was not the child of the woman my father chose to marry the second time around. My mother was very sick when she gave birth to me. I can just barely make out her pale complexion, her soft reddish brown eyes…

"Check this way!" Wake up! I have to get out! I don't want to die!

Suddenly the door that lead to this room slammed open and I knew within a split second that death would be swift by my next breath.

My blood ran cold. One after one men and women filed down the stairs. It was so dark I couldn't make out the faces of my soon to be killers. All I could see were the cold smiles as they were about to accomplish their revenge for my father taking their jobs away.

Jobs!

'_God whom I hate so much! Why are you letting this happen?'_

'_I don't want to die like this!' _

It was my last prayer to God before I was looking at the barrel of a polished pistol. About to be splattered with my tears and blood.

Covering up my face right as I heard the trigger being pulled back I screamed to the God who had destroyed my life without giving me a chance.

"Burn in hell!"

All was quiet. No boom as the gun went off. No screams. No laughter. No pain. Perhaps I had been given a painless death.

I opened my eyes, the very same my mother had, and saw that I was no longer in that dark basement. I was not looking into a cold gun. This place was not filled to the brim with murderers.

Floating wax candles were all around me; lit but giving no more light than a night light I had as a baby.

The events leading up to now made a hate boil up somewhere within me. I did not know where I was at, but I knew that I had died in vain. My family, my name…my life had been for nothing. The urge to scream in frustration was overwhelming. I would have done it mind you…had it not been…

"That isn't true…what you're thinking."

Before I even saw him coming I knew he wasn't human. No human could ever look this composed, this relaxed, and yet so cruel at the same time. His white silver tinted hair wasn't long that he looked like a girl, but more, short at the neck. It was pulled into a relaxed ponytail.

This man would be my father's height at 6'10, and pulled off his height with a form that fit only him. He was not muscled, not overly so. Then again he wasn't as thin as me. Slender. That fit what I was thinking. A royal dark blue button up shirt with the cuffs rolled up just to the wrist covered up his torso. Black pressed pants hid away his lower half with polished black boots to finish off the refreshed look.

But the one detail that lured me in was not the thin wire of glasses that framed his face so well, but the sapphire colored eyes that seemed to glare deep into me, into my soul which sounds so cliché.

"Your soul isn't quite there yet. You have only begun to fall deeper and deeper into darkness."

And that voice almost sounded to my ears like it was hissing. It wasn't deep, but ; like it was a purr.

"I could make that wish of yours come true." At those words I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"I'm dead you bloody moron! Wishes don't come true dead or alive!"

Why in the world I was shouting I had no clue. Anger must do that to people. Or was I simply frustrated now? This place swirled with a dark blue miasma; like a painting I once saw as a smaller child.

It made me calm down for a moment and forget that I obviously was not where I should be.

"If you say it that way, then it must be true. I could always find someone else…" he drifted off. Now he was smirking. His lips a pale pink were smirking at me! Clenching my teeth I shouted once more:

"Prove it!"

Now he was chuckling. This man placed his right hand on his hip and returned my shout with a question.

"Have you abandoned the God whom you cherished until now?" Those blue eyes that had lured me in flickered over into gold. The pupils, and no I'm not lying, went from circles to slits in two seconds tops.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat just a moment ago. Nervous, and scared as hell, I clenched my fists. I had asked for this. Wait. I was alive then that means.. Realization struck me then.

Demon. The word came to mind and all thoughts of fleeing scattered as this man took a few graceful steps and was now staring me down. I would have blushed because of the height difference, but it didn't matter because none of this could be real.

"God abandoned me. He would let me be murdered in cold blood. I know what you want…if you can give me this one wish, I'll go quietly." My voice which came out so softly was actually full of determination.

Slowly he brought his left hand up and placed it on my tiny chest. My heartbeat sped up. I must be alive! I gasped at the sudden feeling of having his hand literally now on my skin having phased through my shirt. Icy fingertips almost dancing on my chest.

"What if I don't want you to go quietly?" And the pain started. It ripped a scream right out of my throat, this world fading away into night. But I wondered who was screaming now. Me? Where did all the people come from? Where were we? What was going on?

I looked out from my hands that had been hiding my face and was surrounded by bodies. The people who had tried to kill me were now motionless on the basement floor. Maybe I had snapped along the way, realizing but I started laughing.

"Amazing!" The room was covered in blood. Hands seemed to be reaching for heaven. Mouths open in silent screams while eyes were wide in frozen terror forever.

Managing to get off of the cold and dusty floor, I wobbled to the closest body to touch it. An inch away from grazing the corpse and my wrist was caught by a white gloved hand from my right. Shocked, I jerked my wrist free from the sudden hold and glared at the one who stopped me.

I would have slapped myself silly but you get the point. The demon was kneeling down to my level and smiling at me. It was a smart ass smile that I had seen several times before.

"You'll ruin the plan I laid out if you touch…" the demon said as he stood up to his full height. Police sirens were heard getting closer to us and I'm sure I looked absolutely ridiculous standing there with my mouth open.

"You did it…you killed them all! You really are a demon!" And I was truly happy. Revenge was sweet on the tip of the tongue! Now that my wish was accomplished I felt myself frown and lowered my head, "A deal is a deal." My wish was granted, and I would not regret this choice. I could rest in peace knowing my loved ones were now avenged.

What he did next, was something I will never forget. The demon bent down on one knee, put his right hand over his chest, his left hand over my heart and repeated these words:

"A deal. Is a deal. Your Majesty."

* * *

That was a year ago today. That night when the police arrived, a lie of a mass suicide was made. I was made out to believe that I was traumatized from witnessing the deaths and so blocked out the memory. Honestly if you asked me how it was done, I couldn't tell you. It worked though and after getting our statements, we were escorted out of the house for the night.

I learned during the investigation that this demon, who is now serving as my butler odd thing enough, is named Demetri Alston.

I had been taken to my room that night at a hotel, and shown the mark of my newly formed contract. It was shaped like a heart, reminded me of a tribal tattoo that is common in this day and age.

Solid blue as the eyes that follow me now…

I wanted to question why my soul was not devoured that night. I even tried! But the bloody bastard just smiles and avoids answering me!

Oh and you should see the food he can make! Better than anything I've ever tasted that's for sure. He'll tease me and say that he would be ashamed of himself if he couldn't manage something so simple.

Simple he says…. Oh wait!

This guy can do anything! I'm lucky enough to have him!

But still, I'm fourteen now and enjoying my new life as the lead singer for my band: 'Demon Eyes'. We're doing fantastically well. With Demetri as both manager and butler for me, life couldn't be any better.

Music has always been my passion. My desire. My air. Whenever I get on stage, I leave everyone else behind and go off in my own little world. My songs may sound dark and angry to the world, but to my fans it's something else.

I was finishing up my remixed version of Disturbia. My body fell into the beat and rhythm of the song. Dark red hair was clinging to my forehead, falling over my hardened eyes.

Normally I look at the crowd but do not see because I'm off in my own little world.

But tonight as the song started to end, I caught two pairs of eyes looking straight at me. It was like time stood still for everyone else but the three of us.

There was a tall male with dark green hair that suited him well. Long bangs that fell to side and just under the collar bone. He was dressed as Demetri does now but his eyes were red with black slits. I knew for a fact what he was.

Obviously the small one beside him, who would be an inch or two shorter than me, was his master. He cocked his head to the side, and gave me a tiny smile. His platinum blond hair was about as short as mine just under the ear and made him stick out somehow. The bangs hiding his left eye from me.

Dark forest green eyes stared back at me, filled with the same fake emotion that I saw when I looked in the mirror. Where his contract was, one could only wonder…

As I finished the song, I tried to not lose sight of these two. But blinking is unavoidable and just like that, they were gone. The fans went wild as I stood there too shocked to really do anything.

Remembering the time and place I put on a fake smile that the fans had come to love making the cheers louder than ever.

Waving to the crowd so as to not draw negative attention to myself I thought.

'_How weird…what was that all about?'_

Little did I know that Demetri had seen them as well and was either happy, or slightly amused by his calm grin. Eyes glowing in the dark that he had hidden in. "Things are about to get interesting…"

My name is Blaine White, the year is 2010 and tonight the game for my soul started.

* * *

Authors note: Uhm…yeah…here we go with another story that I'll have to force myself to finish. To make something clear, this is set 121 years after Ciel died and was reborn in the anime. Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Review if you like, it makes me happy if you do!


End file.
